This Feels Like Home
by theorganasolo
Summary: Some post-ROTJ domestic fluff between our favorite space couple


If anyone were to enter the Organa-Solo household at this moment they wouldn't believe their eyes—Leia and Han stood laughing at each other with paint all over their clothes.

"You know sweetheart, green really _is_ your color."

Leia couldn't help but let out another laugh, "Oh, is that so? Cause I think it looks _really_ good on you!" And with that she made sure to splatter her husband with a good helping of green paint from her brush.

The two were currently decorating the nursery for their impending cub, as Chewie called her. Han and Leia had found out they were having a girl at Leia's last doctor's appointment. And at five months pregnant, Leia decided they should probably start fixing up their spare room in their Coruscant apartment into a nursery for their baby.

"You know sweetheart shouldn't you be getting ready for your baby shower instead of splattering me with paint?" Han joked.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Nice try—the baby shower is tomorrow and I am perfectly capable of helping to paint our daughter's walls."

Ever since Leia had told Han that she was pregnant he had become even more protective of Leia than he already was. He knew Leia was independent and capable of taking care of herself, but that didn't stop him from being a doting husband and father-to-be. He rubbed her feet, held her hair when she threw up, got her food when she had cravings, and much to his delight, had taken care of all of her second trimester sexual desires as well.

Besides all of that he just wanted Leia to relax and not over exert herself, including helping with the nursery.

"I know you're capable, sweetheart, but you're pregnant and I don't want you to strain yourself doing something you don't have to do."

Leia softened. "Han, you know how much I've appreciated you helping me since the beginning of the pregnancy, but I want to help set up my daughter's room. And I would never do anything that would hurt me or the baby, I pro—Oh!" Leia's hands immediately flew to her swollen belly.

Han was over to her in two strides. "What is it? Are you okay? Is it the baby? See, I told you to take it easy, I—"

"Easy fly boy, give me your hand."

Not waiting for him to comply, Leia grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach where it was met with a strong _thwack_.

"Was that . . ." Han trailed off in wonder.

Leia grinned—she had felt the flutters a few weeks earlier, but it was too early for Han too feel it, much to his dismay. "Yes, Han, that's your daughter."

A wide grin, crossed Han's face as he suddenly knelt down and brought both of his hands over her stomach to feel for more kicks.

"Aw, sweetheart that's . . . that's our daughter. She's really in there. I know she's been in there for awhile but it's different for me. You're with her all the time but . . . she's _real_ to me now." With that Han lifted up Leia's top and began peppering her skin with soft kisses trying to convey his love to their child. Leia began stroking his hair and, to her surprise, Han started speaking to her stomach.

"Hey kid. It's your dad here. You probably don't know what that means yet but just know it's someone who loves you a whole lot. Your mom loves you so much too. You're so lucky to have her as a mom. You'll never feel unloved with her around—she loves with her whole soul. I'm going to do my best too, I don't know a lot about being a dad, I didn't even know mine. But I swear that I'll be here for you."

Han looked up to Leia's face and saw that tears were streaming down her face and stood up embracing her, "Leia—"

"These kriffing hormones! I'm okay Han. Our child is so lucky to have you as a father." The baby gave another hard kick between them.

Leia laughed. "See, our daughter agrees with me."

"I guess she does sweetheart."

"You know, we should really start thinking about names."

"I know, I can't keep calling her 'kid' or Luke might get confused." Han joked.

Leia snickered, "Poor Luke, we can't replace his name so I guess we'll have to think of something else."

"Any ideas?"

"Well actually I did have one, but I'm not sure how you feel about it," Leia said as an apprehensive appeared on her face.

"Shoot, sweetheart."

"Well, what do you think about Jaina?"

"After my mother?"

"Mhm."

Han exhaled. Han didn't remember his mother too well. She died when he was three. But when he did think of her he felt warmth.

"Look Han, it's a stupid idea, forget I said anything."

Interrupted from his thoughts, Han broke into a smile, "Sweetheart, I think Jaina is a great name."

Leia looked pensive, "Are you sure? I don't want you to be reminded of her death every time you look at our daughter."

"Princess I don't remember my mother all too well but I have a feeling that she would like to have her granddaughter named after her. And I'm honored you thought of my mom. Are you sure you don't want to name her Breha? You knew your mom for much longer and—"

"No," Leia sharply cut him off. "I'm sorry, no. It would be too hard to look at her and always think of my momma. I would just start thinking of my father, and Alderaan and . . . there are too many ghosts."

Han drew his wife into a hug and softly rubbed her back, "It's okay sweetheart, Jaina it is then."

Pulling back Leia started, "Maybe Breha could be her middle name. Or even down the line if we have another daughter she can be named Breha. I'm just not ready to do that now. I know it doesn't make sense, I can't really explain it."

"Leia, you don't have to explain anything. I think that would be a beautiful middle name for Jaina. And like you said, maybe our fifth kid is a girl and she could be a Breha."

"Hold it flyboy. Five kids? And may I ask who is carrying these babies?" Leia smirked crossing her arms.

Han had the decency to look sheepish, "Well maybe we should wait until this one is born."

Laughing, "Sounds like a plan. Just like a scoundrel to think of all the times he's going to knock me up."

"Scoundrel," Han drawled, "I thought you liked scoundrels."

"I do, how do you think I got in this mess?" Leia gestured to her stomach.

"Hey, you weren't complaining at the time," Han joked.

"Now that is something that I will never complain about." And with that, Leia picked up her paint brush and put a dot of paint on her husband's nose.

Han grinned. "Good, cause I won't complain about that for as long as I live. Now, should we attempt to finish painting?"

A sly grin graced Leia's face, "You know Han, I think a shower is necessary before we continue and I'm going to need help getting clean with my stomach in the way."

"Well why didn't you say something sooner?" Han practically growled out as he picked up Leia in his arms and carried her to the fresher.


End file.
